


Spring

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Didn't know what ship to go with for this prompt, so I went with these two. It's cute. I hope this is cute. Oh, if you are reading this, and wondering why it's says prompt 20 and the previous one says 18, it's because the 19 is under review from Ao3. I think it's because I deleted it and then reposted it because I couldn't figure out how to redo the tags. I hope it's okay. I really want that one back up. I really can't remember what I posted. If not, I really don't want to redo it. It's going to be out of order too. Well, this is a first, I'm a day ahead.





	Spring

"Pyrrha!" Nora said, bouncing up and down. 

"Yes?" Pyrrha asked. 

"Are you ready?!" 

"For what?" 

"For the Spring Festival!~" 

"My, did I forget about that?" 

"Heh! Don't worry about it! Let's get going!" 

Nora took her hand and ran outside with her. She bounced up and down, twirled around, and kept walking around. She was so excited to see to be here. The two saw all of the flowers strewn about. They were lining the stalls, the shops, food places, and the petals of most of them were falling from the sky. Pyrrha took notice to petals that were a dark yellow with red near the tips of the petal. Those weren't thrown as much as the others, but she collected all the ones that she could. She picked up a few things while her girlfriend wasn't paying attention. She then started to mess with the petals. Nora stopped at one of the stalls and looked at one of the stuffed animals. 

"Pyrrha, look!" She pointed. 

"That's lovely. It's a sloth." She said. 

"I want it!" 

"Why of course." 

Pyrrha paid the stall man and picked up the baseball. She then threw it at the glasses. She knocked all of them down and won the stuffed animal for her. Nora walked in front of her, throwing the sloth up and down. Pyrrha smiled and laughed. She was so cute. They made their way to an empty field. Nora sat on the ground, messing with the flowers. Pyrrha sat next to her. She placed a couple of clips into her hair and placed a necklace around her neck. 

"Huh?" Nora asked. 

"Beautiful." Pyrrha said. 

"What's these are for?" 

"For you to where whenever you want to." 

"Heh. These are beautiful." 

"There may be a day when we split ways, so please can keep those as a memento of me." 

"What? Don't say that! After we graduate, we are going to stay a team. We've come so far together, we are going to stay together." 

"Hehe, of course." 

Nora sat behind of Pyrrha and started to braid her hair. She started to put a purple flower into her hair. She then placed her hair onto her shoulder. 

"Oh, Dahlia flowers. They are so pretty." 

"Especially on you." 

"Heh." 

"We better get going. We are going to miss the Dropping of Flowers." 

"Oh, right." 

The two walked to the center of the town. They looked up at the net. Everyone counted down from ten. When it was over, the flowers were dropped all over them. Colors of light blue, white, red, and pink dropped all over them. 

"May these flowers bring you joy, happiness, and love! May you flourish in this new spring! Happy Spring everyone!~" 

Pyrrha and Nora grabbed some of the flower petals and started to throw them at each other. They laughed and kept on playing some of the games.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know what ship to go with for this prompt, so I went with these two. It's cute. I hope this is cute. Oh, if you are reading this, and wondering why it's says prompt 20 and the previous one says 18, it's because the 19 is under review from Ao3. I think it's because I deleted it and then reposted it because I couldn't figure out how to redo the tags. I hope it's okay. I really want that one back up. I really can't remember what I posted. If not, I really don't want to redo it. It's going to be out of order too. Well, this is a first, I'm a day ahead.


End file.
